The present invention relates to a novel and useful grounding system for a fiberscope.
Fiberscopes are often used to view remote areas in edifices, vehicles, and the like. For example, surveillance operations employ fiberscopes to detect contraband in vehicles. Typically, contraband may be hidden in compartments containing volatile hydrocarbons. For example, a gas tank in a vehicle has been known to be used to hide drugs such as heroin, cocaine, and the like. Detection of such illegal substances requires the probe tip of a fiberscope to be placed within the gas tank. Unfortunately, movement of the fiberscope tip relative to the interior of a gas tank may create a spark resulting in an explosion or fire or both. In addition static electricity may be created in other ways. Simply grounding the housing of a fiberscope would not suffice since the fiberscope includes rigid and flexible portions as well as discontinuities along the entire length of the same.
The grounding system for a fiberscope would be a notable advance in the field of surveillance instruments.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful grounding system for a fiberscope if herein provided.
The system of the present invention is utilized with a typical fiberscope that includes a relatively rigid, and electrically conductive, housing. A flexible hollow tube extends from the housing and may include a xe2x80x9cwristxe2x80x9d joint prior to the image bundle end, which is employed to acquire and image of the space in to which the fiberscope end has been inserted.
The flexible tube enclosing the fiber optic bundle leading to the image-acquiring end utilizes an electrically conductive braid. Such braid material is employed to protect the fiber optic bundle against damage due to abrasion and collision with structures into which the fiberscope is employed. For example, the electrically conductive braid may be formed of electrically conductive materials such as tungsten, stainless steel, and the like.
An electrically conductive member forms a portion of the image bundle end extending from the flexible hollow tube. Such member may be formed into a surrounding structure and is also conductive, commonly being constructed of metallic material. The present invention further includes means for electrically connecting the electrically conductor braid to the electrically conductive member at the end portion of the image bundle. Such means may be in the form of a wrapping or other similar compression structure, since electrically conductive braids are very difficult to connect by soldering.
An electrically conductive ferrule is also employed in the present invention to underlie the housing. The ferrule spans the housing and the electrically conductive braid extending from the end and along the flexible portion of the fiberscope. Means is employed for electrically connecting the electrically conductive braid to the ferrule. Again, due to the peculiarities of the braid, a wrapping or similar structure may be employed to achieve electrical connection between the electrically conductive braid and the ferrule as well as electrical connection between the housing and the ferrule.
Conductors, such as wires are also used in the present invention. Each conductor includes a first end portion connected to the electrically conductive ferrule and a second end portion which leads to the housing for access by the user. The conductor or conductors may be crimped, soldered, or otherwise connected to the ferrule in this regard. The second end portion of the conductor may be electrically linked to a protuberance which extends outwardly from the housing for convenience. Of course, such protuberance may also be slightly recessed into the housing, as the case may be.
Where the fiberscope used with the present invention includes a break in the electrically conductive braid along the flexible tube, a xe2x80x9cwristxe2x80x9d portion is formed. To maintain electrical continuity, a sleeve underlies the separated first and second portions of the electrically conductive braid. Again, means is used in the present invention to create an electrical connection between the first and second portions of the electrically conductive braid and the sleeve. Such connection may include windings, similar to the windings heretofore described with respect to the connection of the electrically conductive braid to the end member, as well as to the ferrule underlying the electrically conductive braid.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful system for grounding a fiberscope has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which prevents electrical discharge at the fiberscope when the same is used in confined spaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope having a metallic braid component which eliminates soldering as a means for connecting the braid material to other portions of the fiberscope.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which utilizes a metallic braid sheath to protect the tube containing the fiber optic bundles which is resistant to tearing and is grounded with other portions of the fiber scope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which greatly increases the safety in the use of the fiberscope, especially where the fiberscope is used in spaces containing flammable materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which includes a grounding connection that is readily available for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which prevents the possibility of an explosion by the generation of static electricity by materials such as gasoline within a gas tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding system for a fiberscope which permits the safe operation of the fiberscope in a variety of situations.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.